1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer wiring board with a built-in electronic component and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-109610 describes a wiring board with a built-in electronic component, which includes a wiring board that has a conductor layer provided on each of both sides thereof and has a through hole provided in a region where a portion of the conductor layer is removed, an electronic component that is built in the through hole, an insulating layer that is formed around the electronic component in the through hole, on upper and lower surfaces of the electronic component and on upper and lower surfaces of the wiring board, and a wiring layer that is formed on the insulating layer. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.